


Tokyo Love Hotel

by calciffer



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciffer/pseuds/calciffer
Summary: Yona just wanted to know what a Tokyo Love Hotel was and why people wanted to take Hak to that place.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Tokyo Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! this fanfic is inspired by the song tokyo love hotel, by rina sawayama.

“What is a Tokyo Love Hotel?” The red-haired girl asked her friends. 

“Oh, where did you get that from, Yona?” The blond guy answered her with a question, worried. He knew that she was curious because her eyes were shining, shining like a child looking at a toy store window. Before he could act the green-haired guy started talking. 

“Yona-chan-“ The blond guy interrupts the green guy, fearing your words. 

“Jae-ha, be careful with your words”

“I will, Yoon, I will. Well, Yona-chan, how can i say that? It’s the place people want to take Hak.” Jaeha said, with a malicious smile on his face. 

“What? What do you mean, Jaeha?” Yona now has a confused expression on her face, she didn’t get what he said. 

“Yona, dear, this place is where people do some adult, nasty things, even if they don’t like each other, get it? Yoon looked at jaeha with a reproachful expression.

“What? But you said that people want to take hak to this place- Oh...” She looked at the floor, this was too much for her. That sentence made her feel embarrassed. 

“So it’s that kind of place they were talking about” Yona thought with rosy cheeks. 

“But why did you want to know what a tokyo love hotel means?” Yoon broke the silence, trying to be direct.  
“Oh, i heard about it from the cheerleaders. coincidentally, they were talking about...Hak.” 

"So my example was a good one” Jaeha smiled, while he ran his index finger over his chin. Yoon slapped his arm, a sign of disapproval. 

Whether they had changed the subject or not, Yona had no idea. Her head was very busy thinking about the topics: Hak and a Tokyo Love Hotel, more specifically these two topics in the same phrase and even more specifically these in that order: Hak in a Tokyo Love Hotel. 

____________

“Princess, are you okay?” The blue eyes one called her, trying to attract her attention since she was daydreaming for a while. 

“Hm...What?” As soon as she heard his voice, her awareness returned. She looked away from her notebook, fixing her eyes on him. Yona started staring at him, without blinking. Her eyes followed the veins of his neck until it reached your chest, covered with a white blouse and a jacket.  
Yona started to pinch her thigh to calm down.  
Since the day that she spoke with Yoon and Jaeha the question about Hak and a Tokyo Love Hotel doesn’t leave her head. 

“Princess, there is something on my face?” Yona hadn't even noticed that her eyes went up to his face. 

“Uh? No! Your face is okay! I’m just-“ She started to shake her hands, in order to say that everything was fine. 

“If you say so, princess. Well, what question are you in trouble to resolve?” He leaned towards her, trying to better visualize the questions in her notebook. She lost her breath as he approached. 

Unable to think of anything other than him meeting someone in a place like that. How many people would he have gone with? How often did he frequent that place? Even though it was an embarrassing thing to talk about, he was her best friend. Best friends don't hide secrets.  
Wait. But all this time she was hiding that she was in love with him. She was dishonest from the beginning.

“Hak, have you ever been to a Tokyo Love Hotel?” She asked him, closing her eyes as if she had done a great deal of damage. 

“Princess...do you know what a Tokyo Love Hotel is?” Hak asked her back. Yona just nodded, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh, you know...i-“ Before he could be able to answer, Yona interrupt him. 

“I don’t want you to go anymore. I just want your love all to myself.” As soon as she put the words out, Yona covered her mouth with her hands as if she hadn't said them.

“I have never been in one” He spoke at the same time as her. Which caused the two of them to open their eyes wide. Yona opens her eyes wide because she couldn't control herself and said without thinking, while Hak opens his eyes wide because she answered. 

“What did you say, princess?” Hak questioned her, wanting to be sure of her words. 

“I’m leaving.” She said, while she was trying to get up and run to the door. 

“But it’s your room” Hak is confused, so confused that he can’t handle this situation. Before she could run away he grabbed her wrist. 

“Yona” Oh, no. Hak called my name. He called my name, Yona thought. She can feel her heart start beating too fast, so fast she doesn't even know if she can take another minute with him. 

“Please, tell me. Did I hear wrong?” Yona can't do anything but stare at the floor. 

“Yona.” God, he calls her in such a sweet way that she feels she can pass out in his arms. 

“Please, hm?” He raises her face with his fingertips, making her make eye contact with him. 

“You heard right...I like you” Her cheeks start to warm up as the eye contact gets more intense. 

“Am I dreaming?” Hak asked her while his fingertips roamed her cheeks, caressing them.

“No, you are not. But why would you be dreaming?” Yona frowns her forehead while she waits for him to speak. 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been in love with you since we were younger” Hak can't believe her previous sentence and laughs at her. 

“So, no Tokyo Love Hotel?” Yona looks at Hak suspiciously, with sharp eyes

“Yes, no Tokyo Love Hotel.” Hak pulls her towards him, bringing her back to the bench around the study table. Yona fell on his lap, causing her eyes to widen. Hak presses one kiss on her forehead, getaway and says “Unless you want to go” Yona’s cheeks now are hot and very red. 

“Hak, you idiot!” She punches hak in the arm as a defense mechanism. He laughs at her, thinking about how adorable she is. Yona sees how he is having fun with the situation and how beautiful his smile is. Before she knows it, she seals her lips on his, a simple seal. When the seal is finished, he looks at her, surprised. 

Hak runs his fingers over her chin and leans over her. It has only three centimeters separating their lips. Two now, one centimeter now, and-

**Author's Note:**

> if you read it, i am very grateful to you. thank you so much 💗💗💗💗  
> also, i’m sorry if the fanfic is weak and silly! english is my second language so i’m really insecure and i’m not that good!!


End file.
